


Here's Why

by Smokedcapybara



Series: (Apprentice) Park Ranger Handsome [15]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokedcapybara/pseuds/Smokedcapybara
Summary: Connor and Evan spent lunch pressed against each other’s side under the stairs. Every now and then one of them would turn to the other and pause the conversation for a quick kiss.Mostly Connor.He was really enjoying getting to kiss Evan, ok?





	Here's Why

**Author's Note:**

> while Mean It was the end of the actual plot, I do plan on continuing this as long as possible  
> as a fantasy adventure writer it's really nice to write a fluffy story with the knowledge that I won't end up having to sacrifice softness for plot-necessary conflict so I can assure you that this isn't going to end any time soon  
> that said, updates are going to be more spread out than before thanks to the fact that I'll actually be writing other things as well, like my books  
> I may also start writing another Dear Evan Hansen fic, but I won't be posting any of it till it's all done cause it'll be a lot more plot-driven

Connor and Evan spent lunch pressed against each other’s side under the stairs. Every now and then one of them would turn to the other and pause the conversation for a quick kiss.

Mostly Connor.

He was really enjoying getting to kiss Evan, ok?

He also let Evan do most of the talking, only asking the occasional question to keep the conversation going, content with just watching Evan while he talked.

Which, to be fair, wasn’t much different from their summer conversations. Except that now Connor could kiss Evan. He would forget that for a few minutes and then remember all over again.

Which is why he kept kissing him.

It made him giddy. He would look at Evan smiling and gesturing as he talked and get hit by a wave of happiness. Frankly, it was a little overwhelming.

He always made sure to wait for Evan to finish a sentence before kissing him. He knew interrupting him, even for a kiss, would make Evan worry more that he might be boring Connor. Which is something Connor wanted to prevent as much as possible.

So he’d wait for a natural pause in whatever Evan was saying, swoop in for a quick kiss, then sit back and ask Evan something about what he was saying before. Then he’d return to watching Evan talk and basking in the knowledge that he could do that - _kiss Evan._ That he could have this.

There was a longer pause in the conversation.

Mostly because Evan had put a hand to the back of Connor’s head during one of his quick kisses and held him there a little longer.

Ok, maybe _entirely_ because of that.

They also might have gotten a bit _distracted._

By the time the kiss ended they’d both entirely forgotten what they’d been talking about before their distraction. They sat for a minute in comfortable silence, both searching for a new topic while peacefully aware that they didn’t _need_ one.

Connor smirked as a thought came to him.

“Oh, hey, have you been writing your therapy letters?”

Evan snorted and curled further into Connor’s side adorably before freezing and shooting up straight, eyes wide. His hair was flattened where his head had been resting against Connor and stuck up in tufts along the side of the top of his head. It was the _cutest thing._

“I was supposed to do one today. I told my mom I already started it and that I’d finish at school. I totally forgot.”

His voice took on the rushed breathless quality that often signaled that he was spiraling and would fall into an anxiety attack if not broken out of his head. Connor reached over and squeezed his hand.

“It’s ok, you can write it now and… print it out after school in the library or something.” He kept his voice gentle and reassuring and calm and Evan relaxed back against him, squeezing his hand back in thanks.

He smirked again as Evan pulled his laptop out of his backpack and opened it on his lap.

“I could help you write it if you want.”

Evan squinted up at him in exaggerated suspicion, a smile visibly fighting the corners of his mouth.

“Sure…” He said slowly, turning the computer slightly more toward Connor and opening up a blank document.

“Right then.” Connor’s smirk grew. “Dear Evan Hansen.” He waited for Evan to start typing along before he continued. “Today’s going to be a good day and here’s why:”

He paused for dramatic effect, grinning at Evan’s playful scowl.

“Because you have a date with your-”

“A _date?”_ Evan stared up at him, blushing heavily. His lips were parted slightly in surprise and his eyes were wide and gleaming with excitement. Connor felt himself grow hot all over at the expression, his own blush doubtlessly matching Evan’s.

“Well, I mean, if you want?” He ducked his head down and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

There was silence for a minute and Connor started to worry that he’d gotten it all wrong and Evan didn’t want to _date_ him, just… just…

And then suddenly he was being tackled to the side in a tight hug and he just barely had a chance to register the breathless _“yes!”_ before Evan was kissing him again. Very enthusiastically.

Connor turned onto his back to wrap his arms around Evan’s waist and kiss him back.

And then they were laying on the floor, Evan on top of Connor, kissing. It was nice. Good. _Perfect._

Eventually they pulled back, breathless. They stayed there for a minute and just stared.

Then Evan’s eyebrows drew together and he blinked down at Connor.

“My what?”

“What?” Connor was confused. Totally lost.

“You said ‘you have a date with _your’_ before I interrupted - sorry about that by the way.” He shook his head before refocusing on Connor. “What were you about to say? My _what?”_

Connor was hit by a rush of nerves. He didn’t know what he’d been about to say. He wasn’t sure he had known while he was saying it. He couldn’t remember. Had he had a plan?

“What, uh, what do you _want_ me to have been…” he made a face at the awkwardness of his wording, “about to say?”

Evan sent him a pained look that clearly said _‘really? You really have to ask that? You’re really asking me to be the brave one here?’_

Which Connor felt was really unfair, actually, so he just raised a brow and waited.

After a couple minutes more of stare-down, Evan huffed a dramatic sigh and sat up. Which really wasn’t exactly an _improvement_ on their position in the ‘We Might Be About To Have A Very Important Relationship Discussion And Need To Focus On The Conversation And Not How Hot Evan Hansen Looks Straddling Your Lap’ sense but _was_ Definitely Very Attractive.

“I… well, I-I was kind of hoping… hoping that, uh… I-I-I want you to have been… um, well…”

Connor waited patiently, he knew Evan would get there eventually.

“I was hoping you were going to say boyfriend.” The words tumbled out of Evan quickly.

Connor grinned and pushed himself up to kiss Evan lightly.

“Well, then that’s totally what I was going to say.”

Evan smiled back at him with a blush. They sat there, smiling at each other, for a long moment before Evan’s eyes widened again and he scrambled back over to where he’d left his laptop.

Connor moved to his side and leaned over to read as Evan typed.

_‘Dear Evan Hansen, today’s going to be a great day and here’s why: I have a date with my boyfriend. I have a_ boyfriend!’


End file.
